


Arrow :  The Beth Greene Story

by Neonflowerbot



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonflowerbot/pseuds/Neonflowerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought she was dead.  Perhaps, in some sense, they were right. Beth Greene, the naïve farm girl was long gone, even  before the events that played out at Grady Memorial.  Now it was time for Beth Greene, survivor, fight and protector to find her way in a wasteland of death, blood and survival.  She's in search for her family, but on the way she meets new people, learns new skills and defends the innocent. Some say she's a modern Robin Hood.  It's been years since she escaped the Hospital and she had finally found her family. What will they think of the new and improve Beth Greene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone.   
> She was completely, and utterly, alone.

Alone.

 

She was completely, and utterly, alone.

 

But she hadn't been, she had escaped the chaos that had rained down upon the Prison with Daryl at her side.  They had ran and they had survived. She survived. With a blink of an eye everything rained down once again and chaos took a hold.  A herd of walkers ambushed their sanctuary at the funeral home and Daryl had used himself as bait so that she could make it out alive.

 

After that everything had gone blank.

 

_"My officers found you on the side of the road surrounded by Rotters."_

 

She couldn't remember. Was that all due to shock? Had she hit her head?

 

_"Your wrist was fractured and you sustained a superficial head wound."_

 

So, she had hit her head. Did that lead to her loss of memory?

 

_"Can you remember your name?"_

 

In the back of her mind she could hear it, far away and strained. _'Beth, Beth, Beth!_ '

 

"Beth"

 

Dr. Steven Edwards, as he has introduced himself, smiles with slight nod of his head.  Behind him, the stony faced Officer Dawn Lerner, squints her eyes as she studies the young woman in the hospital gown.

 

"The man I was with, is he here too?"

 

"You were alone."

 

Beth feels the numbness slip into her center as Officer Lerner's words.

 

_Alone._

 

"If we hadn't saved you, you'd be one of them right now. So you owe us."

 

 

***

 

 

_"So you owe us."_

 

An uncomfortable shiver shot down her spine at the memory of Dawn's words.  They made her tense, a feeling of unease creeping into her gut.

 

Dr. Edwards explained that she would work as his ward, helping him with patients, administering medicine, fetching his lunch. Basically, if she wanted to pay off her debt she would do as he requested.

 

Though the Doctor seemed kind enough, as well as quiet and skittish, she didn't allow herself to trust anyone in the Hospital. Daryl's voice in the back of her mind was a constant reminder to keep herself aware. Eyes always seeing, ears sharp.

 

Beth would use his words and his teachings to make her way back to him. If he's even alive. She cringed, the herd in the funeral home had been quiet large and ruthless but Daryl was a survivor. She had told him he would be the last man standing and the belief still held strong, there was no doubt in her mind that Daryl had escaped the walkers.  
Her mind mulled over his reaction at discovering her missing as she slipped down the corridor towards the cafeteria to fetch Dr. Edwards his lunch.

 

"You're looking better and better." Beth looked up into the cool blue eyes of a dark haired man in a police uniform. There was an uncomfortable pressure in her chest as his eyes looked her up and down, as if he was thirsty and she was a tall glass of water. She swallowed the thick feeling in her throat as she looked away. "We had a lead on some guns, so me and my partner were pretty far out. That's when we saw you, wriggling in the road. You don't remember me, huh?" 

 

"I was fighting a walker." Her voice low but clear as she looked back up to him. He leaned against the wall next to the spread of food, his arms cross against his chest. "And then everything went black." She finished after a few seconds pause.

 

"Yeah, one was eyeing your thighs when we showed up, but I got there first. Jacked that Rotter up."  He looked down at her legs as he spoke the word 'thighs', a slip of his tongue moistening his bottom lip. Beth bit the inside of her cheek as she picked up an apple. 

 

"I'm Gorman. If someone does you a favor it's courtesy to show some appreciation.  Unless you want me to write down everything you're taking."  His head nodded towards the cup of jell-o she hovered over.  Her own dark blue flicking up to meet his once again, a smug look dancing across his features.

 

"Everything costs something, right?"

 

Beth swallowed again, it felt as if honey coated the inside of her throat. But instead of tasting the sweetness, a bitter acid took hold.  She pulled her hand away from the food and took a step away from the policeman.

 

"I best get Edwards his lunch." Without waiting for Gorman's sign of acknowledgement, Beth hurried out of the cafeteria.

 

_'So you owe us.'_

 

_'Everything costs something, right?'_

 

Not for the first time, Beth wished she hadn't followed Daryl's instruction when he ordered her to leave him behind and head for the road.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replaced the first chapter with Beth at Grady. The original first chapter is now second.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was gone.   
> Dead.

  
She was gone.

 

Dead.

 

He had her just barely in his fingertips, then she was gone.  Never again would he see the sun playing through her long blonde hair, the twinkle in her dark, large doe like eyes, or the beautiful smile that constantly played across her lips. That damn smile.  It was the most enchanting thing he had ever laid eyes on. It demanded attention the moment it spread her pretty features in half.

 

But that was all gone the moment she died in that hospital. The moment he failed her.

 

'You're going to miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon.'

 

If he had sided with Rick would she still be alive? Something in him told him no.  The little voice in his head, that sounded remarkably like the small blonde girl, told him that they would've been too lately no matter their tactic.  She had been gone before they had even arrived.

 

Daryl ran his hand over the gun that sat in its holster at his belt. He knew he had acted without thought when he had drawn it and shot the cop, point blank in the head.  But there wasn't an ounce of guilt that pumped through his veins, and though he knew Beth would've frowned upon his actions, he felt they were validated.

 

'She's gone,' The moment the woman in the police uniform had spoken, a heavy dread had weighed in his gut.

 

'What do you mean 'gone'?' Rick had asked the question Daryl had been to afraid to form. There were many meanings behind the word gone, not many of them held hope for the girl. Their family. His friend. Gone; as in she left? Or gone, as in bitten, her body void of the beautiful soul that had once been within . Or gone, as in the ultimate ending.

 

'She... She killed herself.'  Daryl wouldn't believe it even if he saw it with his own eyes. At one point Beth may have attempted that path but on that day she had chosen life.  Every day since she had brought them hope with her gentle voice, loving embrace and uplifting smile.  She had given him hope, there was no way she would have lost her faith.

 

'Yer lyin;!' His words low but clear, his voice rough as if he hadn't used it in weeks.

 

'She's tried it before... I saw her scars.'

 

'Why?' Rick asked, his eyes hard as he took another step closer to the officer. His fingers tightening over the handle of his gun. Daryl wondered if Beth had given him hope as well.

 

'She killed two of my men, Gorman and O'Donnell.. Two officers of the law. I recon she couldn't live with the knowledge that she took innocent life- "

 

"You're a liar! Even if Beth killed Gorman and O'Donnell, there's no way in hell that she'd waste away her own life over scum bags like them. The Beth I know is strong! The Beth I know is a fighter, a survivor! She's a protector of the innocent, and if their blood is by her hands it's because they deserved it... Which we all know they did."

 

Daryl mimicked the look of shock that had over taken Ricks face, looking down towards Carol, Tyreese and Sasha, he found they wore the same looks. Shock, surprise and disbelief.  The way this young man, Noah, spoke about Beth was unlike anything they had ever imagined . Yet Daryl knew he wasn't lying, he himself had seen those qualities in

her blossoming over time after their escape from the prison.

 

She survived, she fought for that survival.  Beth Greene was strong.  Not many people had witnessed it, but Daryl had caught a glimpse. 

 

The policewoman looked at the young man, rage clouding her eyes.

 

'It's true.' The small voice came from the back of the group of officers and patients.  A man with dirty brown hair, readjusting his glasses while he fidgeted in his white coat. 'Beth was a fighter. She didn't kill herself like Dawn said... I - I saw it.. I saw what happened.' The mans attention was on his leader, he was nervous and sweaty but a look of defiance over took him. 'You- You pushed her.. Down the elevator shaft.  Down to the basement where those things tore her apart.'

 

Daryl didn't even take a moment to hesitate - to even consider his actions - before he took out his gun and pulled the trigger.  Officer Lerners head shot back as the bullet hit her dead center between the eyes.

 

'One day I'll be gone.'  Daryl wanted to curse and yell at her for saying such a thing. It was as if she was foretelling her own future, giving him a pre warning that she wouldn't be around much longer.  Though he had simply shaken his head at her remark, he found it to be the most truthful thing she had ever spoken.

 

'You're going to miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon.'  He did. God, did he ever.

 

Daryl barely acknowledged as the young, dark skinned man came to stand next to him. He had hardly registered the group stopping, too lost in his own thoughts.  Though he could feel all their eyes staring at him, watching him. Most likely wondering how stable he was.  Or perhaps they were wondering when the redneck, Daryl Dixon, had become so close to the sun and stars that was Beth Greene, that her death would throw him so far over the edge.

 

"I don't think Dawn was lying when she said Beth killed those officers." Noah spoke, looking down at the almost empty plastic bottle in his hands.

Everyone's attention averted from Daryl, and instead trailed against their newest member.  Confused and angered by his comment.

 

"My sister ain't no killer."

 

"I just think the Beth you guys knew was gone, or at least changed. You act as if you were expecting her to perish.  But the girl I knew... She was strong. " He chuckled. "She helped me escape... Took down at least ten walkers on her own. Headshot, after headshot. Not missing a beat."  He shook his head, dark eyes opened wide in astonishment. "I've never seen someone .... Someone like her."

 

"From what I remember she was a decent shot... But not the best." Carl commented. Carol nodded in agreement.

 

Daryl looked up to find Ricks eyes narrowed on his face.

 

"You taught her didn't you?"  Daryl shrugged.

 

"A bit."

 

"The weapons weren't free for our use, the fact she had a gun meant she got it off an officer... and they wouldn't let it go lightly.  I'm not saying Beth's a killer... Gorman and

O'Donnell were bad men.... they beat us... the women were....  Beth wouldn't stand for it.  All I'm saying is... Beth Greene didn't die a weak girl.... She was strong."

 

But not strong enough. 

 

They started walking once again. Daryl didn't bother to ask where, he didn't much care at the moment. Instead he followed behind the group, keeping himself at a distance. He couldn't allow himself to be near another as he had with Beth. He had let his guard down,  he had given her a peak into his soul and allowed her to wrap him in her warmth and he knew his heart couldn't handle losing someone so close to him once again.

 

So he walked. His heart, his mind and his body numb. 

 

In that moment he was the walking dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be the first chapter, but I decided to write Beth at Grady first. Now, this is the second.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trouble hasn't all gone.

_'The trouble hasn't all gone.'_

 

Dawn last words before pushing Beth down into the elevator shaft after they had both taken out O'Donnell, replayed in the blondes mind as she dangled from the rip of sheet left behind by her and Noah's escape.  The tips of her shoes desperately trying to find a comfortable position on the three inch ledge that lined the inside of the shaft. 

 

Beth tried to keep as quiet as possible as she spied Dawns boot peaking over the edge, the woman trying to spot the girl below as walkers devoured her body.  The young blond holds her breath as she struggles to remain still. She knows if Dawn were to lean out any further she would most likely catch a glimpse of Beth's white blonde hair, or the green material of her scrubs,  hanging only a couple feet away. 

 

An unexpected saviour comes in the form of the quiet, stuttering Dr. Edwards, calling for her aid.  Beth listen in on their conversation, holding in a sigh as Dawn steps away from the ledge.

 

"Licardi and Sheppard are being held hostage."

 

Beth can picture Dawns face in her minds eye, jaw clench, teeth grated and eyes glaring death soaked daggers at whoever dares look her way. She wonders for a moment who would hold the two officers hostage and why? To infiltrate the hospital and steal their resources? Or maybe an ex patient, an escapee, deciding to come back and make them all regret how they treated others?  It didn't matter, because while Dawn and her officers were busy with this new threat, this would be a perfect distraction for her escape.

Once Dawn and Dr. Edwards footsteps faded away, Beth turned her attention downwards towards the bottom of the elevator shaft.  If she shimmied down to the very end of the sheet, the drop down wouldn't be so painful, and she would have a better chance of getting away without any injuries. Hopefully.  A shiver runs down her spine at the sound of the ripping, tearing and chewing of flesh bellow.  That was her second problem, being able to defend herself against the Walkers who had stumbled into the Hospital basement since her last escape. The pair of scissors stashed in her cast didn't seem like enough.

 

Squinting down at the macabre mess below, the little bit of light glinted against O'Donnell's badge.  Suddenly recalling the belt all the officers sported, which carried their flashlights, sticks and gun.  She needed that belt.  Plan formulated, as best as it could be, she waits for her moment.

  
Beth waited for her opportunity, the moment the Walker decided it was finished feasting on the O'Donnell shaped snack.  Finally, as she spots the shadowy figure stumble away, she takes a deep breath in attempt to calm herself and slips down the sheet. Feeling the fabric slip through her grip, bringing her deeper and deeper into the pit of death, blood and monsters.  Too soon are her fingers brushing against the last fringe of the old hospital sheet.  Grasping at it, needed to hold on just one last moment as fear sinks into her before she falls.

  
 A loud grunt escaped her as she lands painfully on her side. As best she can, she quiets her whimpers and deep breathing, keeping still as she listens to the walkers around her.  They've heard her, she realizes as the groans and shuffles grown louder. They get closer, limbs dragging slowly against concrete.  She was too loud, Daryl would of been disappointed.  Tearing the scissors from her cast, she feels around for O'Donnell's belt using the little bit of light above to aid her search.

  
When her fingers brush against the belts clip, she quickly unbuckles it and one handed, attempts to tug it from underneath the mans heavy body.  Dead weight, she reminds herself.  A growl vibrated deep in her throat, she braces her feet against O'Donnell's corpse and rolls him away with all her strength. At the back of her mind wondering how much longer it will be until he reawakens. Hope is present at the back of her mind, perhaps the fall had damaged his brain, at least enough so he wouldn't turn.

  
Before she can think better, a gasp of delight escapes her as the belt becomes free.  The walkers close, too close.  She drops the scissors next to the belt in her hast to locate the officers firearm, Her fingers tugs out the first thing they come upon, which to her frustration turns out to be the flashlight. Dropping it next to her scissors, she continues on until she feels the familiar handle of a hand gun.  The walker is much to close as Beth struggles to unholster the gun.

  
'This cannot be the end.' She pleads to herself.

  
Freeing the gun, she picks up the flashlight in her other hand and faces direction of the walker.  Light shining upon the decaying face a foot away from her own, she pull the trigger.

  
"The noise will draw more." She whispers to no one but herself.  Quickly, she buckles the belt before pulling it over her head and shoulder, to rest across her torso.  Slipping the scissors back into its place in her caste she moved forward, her mind blank of anything but what's in front of her, her body completely aware.

  
In the semi darkness she's able to slip passed two walkers without being spotted. Two more block the exit, quickly she shoots them. Two slopping headshot, before running out the exit and shutting the door tightly behind her before the other's could follow her outside.

  
The sky is a bright blue, and the sun is blinding, high up in the sky.  Mid day.  There's a slight breeze, but Beth welcomes the fresh air.  She replaces the flashlight in its place in the belt and instead pulls out the stick. A blunt object and a gun, its the best she's going to get.  Jogging forward, she tests out her new weapon with a swing towards an approaching walker.  Its head snaps to the side, but its not enough to take it down. She needs more arm strength.  Daryl or Rick would've had it down in one swing, hell so would Maggie. But Beth knew she couldn't get discouraged, not now, she still wasn't out of danger.

  
Swinging again at the Walker,  it collapse to the concrete but still not dead.  Growling out of frustration, she drops the baton and grips her scissors, stabbing the monster in its eye socket.  Bloody goop and brain bubble around the silver blades before she pulls them out, her foot braced on its chest.  Taking a deep, calming breath, the sound of groans catch her attention just as a group of Walkers near.  Its not over, safety is still far away, she still hasn't completely escaped Grady's clutches.

  
Slipping through the gap in the chain link fence, she runs in the opposite direction of the herd.  There's a few stragglers in front of her but she slips pass them with ease as she rounds a corner and head further around the Hospital. 

  
Up ahead in the distance sits a fire truck.  Beth wonders to herself if she'd be able to maneuver one, she hadn't even learnt how to drive before the end.  Perhaps the keys are still inside. She remembers Daryl teacher her to hotwire cars after the prison, would a fire truck be similar?

  
Suddenly, she comes to an abrupt stop.  Ahead, a group of people are climbing into the large red vehicle truck she had set her sights on.  Crouching behind a silver care abandoned in the parking lot, she analyses the group wondering if they are apart of the Dawns men, or perhaps they were the ones to kidnap Licardi and Sheppard.  A large man with flaming red hair, climbs into the front followed by chunkier man with long dark hair and two young women.

   
There is absolutely no way she can take them, and without proof to the type of people they are she wouldn't be able to approach them. So sat and waited, and watched from her perch, temporarily safe from the walkers and well hidden out of sight from the human.  More people began to arrive and followed the others by climbing into the truck. 

  
A familiar face took her breath away. Maggie, half crouched over and supported by Glenn.  Could her sister be hurt?

  
"Maggie?" She exhales barely above a whisper. 

  
Finally, coming out of her stupor she shouts "MAG-".  Decayed fingers grabbed a hold of her bony shoulder, whipping her around she slices through its shoulder with the scissors, leaving it hanging limp at its side, barely connected by flannel shirt it wore.  It bound towards her with more aggression, firearm raises she pulled the trigger and watched as it pieced through its neck. Panicking, she shoots again.  The bullet flies through its nose, striking back until it collapse to the ground.  Moans and groans surrounded her, the gun shots attracting more of the walking dead. Second later, the herd appears around the corner.

  
Gun raised and feet slapping against the pavement, she shoots, she runs.  Her family is quickly boarding their get away from the approaching herd.  "No! Wait!" She calls, but no one acknowledges her cries.

  
The last to climb aboard is another familiar man, sporting his usual leather vest and crossbow. He sits at the back of the fire truck, his face angling down at the floor. "Don't leave me!" she begs.  The engine roars and the truck begins its crawl ahead.

  
"DARYL! DARYL!"  Tears stream down her face, leaving track on her dirt smudged skin.  She shoots off another couple rounds towards the walkers behind her before turning around completely and sprinting in the direction of the firetruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the first few chapters? Leave me a comment and let me know!


	4. Offers

Fire.

In her lungs, in her veins.  Every breath burned, every movement ached. The fire truck had long gone from her sight but she continued to run. Her feet pounding against the asphalt, the groans and moans on her heels spurred her on. If she slowed down even a little the herd would be upon her. The image of her peaches and cream flesh ripping and tearing between dead fingers and decayed teeth pushed her to keep running, no matter how exhausted she was becoming.

A loud, ear splitting whistle caught her attention. Without faulting in her sprint, she looked over to her left.  A small plaza stood, the usual wreck of abandoned vehicles, dead and broken into shops.  But it was the bright orange figure standing in the doorway of  a Sports and Good store that caught her attention. Their arm waving, beckoning her.

It would be stupid to run towards the stranger. It would be stupid to ignore her only chance at survival.  With her last ounce of strength, she veered off towards the plaza, the  Walkers still hot on her trail.  No way were they going to get her moment before she found solace.  Flying passed her orange saviour, she collapsed to the ground as he slammed the door shut behind them.  The dead pounded into the glass and metal as he locked the door and unrolled the metal gate that offered a little more protection from the outside danger.  Turning around, the figure gripped her arms and half dragged her further into the store, out of sight from the Walkers, only stopping when they came upon a blanket and pack laid down in the back corner.

Gripping her gun, she lifted it at the figure before her. "Try anything and your dead."

"Be quiet. They'll only calm if they can't hear us.' The figure said, a man, his voice deep and rough. Pulling back his hood and lowering his face scarf, she inspected the aged, dark skin man with dark, narrowed eyes.  He assessed her, as she assessed him, before sitting down on his blanket with a sigh.  Looking back towards the door, Beth licked her dry lips trying to figure out what her next move should be.

"I don't want trouble. Just thought i'd extend this temporary santuary." He explained, eyeing the still raised gun.

"Are you alone?" She asked, her voice lower.  He nods. "How do I know you ain' lyin'?"

"You don't." He answers simply. As he reaches into his pack, Beth stiffens, the grip on her gun becomes more steady.  The man raises a brow at her as he pulls out a well used candle and a pack of matches.   "It's going to get dark soon." He gestures to the front of the store.  She nods, a soft sigh escaping her.

"The names Morgan. What should I call you?" Beth remains silent, gun drawn on him as her dark blue meet his own dark eyes.  "All right." He says, after a few minutes of silence. "How about Betty?"

"Betty?" Beth asks, scrunching up her face.

"Like Archies girlfriend? You kind of remind me of her." Beth snorts, shrugging her shoulder.  She takes a step back, leaning slightly against a display case.  She relaxes her arms, but keeps the gun trained on the stranger, Morgan.

"So, Betty... You have people out there?"

"I did."

"What happened."

"I got taken. Did you?"  He nods.

"They've passed.."  Her heart aches for the stranger. She tries to keep her face neutral, but her eyes are filled with emotion. Pity, recognition, sadness.  "Well.. Since we're both alone, why don't we stick together for a bit?"

Beth thinks over his offer, looking him over once again.  He hadn't acted in any negative way since welcoming her into his space.  He didn't need to let her in, he could of left her to the walkers. But so he helped her, the folk at Grady helped her too at first, before that turned on its back.  But unlike the officers at Grady, she wasn't getting a bad vibe from the older man before her, calmly opening a can of corn as she stood with a gun pointed at him.

"Are you headed anywhere specific?" She asked, receiving a negative shake of his head.

"Nah.. Just moving around, trying to find a man I used to know. If hes still alive."  He exhales, almost sounded defeated.  Beth thinks back to the fire truck as she watched the people climb aboard, she remember the familiar dark skinned young man with the limp, Noah.  If Noah was with her group, perhaps he convinced them to bring him home.

"Richmond, Virginia. My friend from the Hospital was heading there, he was with my people... Its the only lead I've got. "

"Richmond it is."

Slipping the scissors back into her cast, to Morgans amusement, she pulled the flashlight out of the belt and decided to take a look around. Always keeping an eye on the stranger.

"Clothes are in the back." He called out quietly. The Walkers had since quieted down but you could never be safe. Not in this world, not anymore.

"Excuse me?"

"Falls fast approaching, those scrubs won't do you any good against the winter."  Beth nods, leaving him to his food she heads to the back where she does indeed find the clothes. 

Quickly undressing, she replaces her old and dirt under things with clean underwear and a sports bra, slightly snug.  Followed closely by a pair of black exercise leggings, a loose fitted mens stripped tank top overtop a tight army green spaghetti strapped top, a pair of black hiking boots and a large, thick camouflage jacket.

Exploring more of the Sports store, she finds a dark green back pack, a couple pairs of underwear, a pair of jogging pants and a sweater.   She walked around the store, adding more and more to her pack, though the store had been mostly emptied, she was still able to find a reusable water bottle, some sports gear tape, a winder cap and a hunters knife. 

But her best discovery had been when she spotted some bolts peeking out from under a display case. On hands and knees, she fished out a little less then a dozen arrows, which she slips in one of the pockets in her pack.

"Do you know how to use those?" Morgan asked, as she returned to his sport in the corner. 

"Some, if only I could find a crossbow."  Standing up, the man gestured for her to follow. Hesitating, she kept a distance as she trailed behind the man, her nerves bristling as he led her into the back storage room. 

Stopping, he gestured towards the wall causing Beth to gasp. Locked away and displayed against the wall were two crossbows. She guess there must have been many more before the place had been hit. With Morgans help, she was able to retrieve a dark, wooden crossbow. She help it lovingly in her hands, feeling the soft wood and admiring the familiar feel in her hands. It was slightly smaller then Daryl, as well as lighter. 

Beth grinned  at her new companion, feeling right at home with the weapon in her hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a story where Beth is this epic bad ass. It start off in Grady, and then switches to Daryl's POV to show you what they think happened to her, though it'll mostly be Beths POV. By the third chapter we are back with Beth and her story. The next few will be her journey after the hospital and then we'll get to when she reunites with her family. This story is canon up until Rick and the group arrive at Grady. Some characters who have died I decided to keep alive and after the first attack on ASZ the group left with some of the Alexandria survivors and haven't been able to settle down until they come across a community that is lead by a certain Blonde girl. Let me know what you think and if this idea is at all interesting. 
> 
> Beth's love interest is still uncertain, let me know who you think the Beth in the story should be paired with.


End file.
